How to Ask a Witch Out
by nessh
Summary: Harry tidak butuh buku 12 Ways to Woo a Witch untuk mendapatkan kencan untuk Yule Ball. GoF AU. HHr


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**How to Ask a Witch Out**

**By nessh**

"Jadi siapa yang kau ajak? Cho Chang?" tanya Ron Weasley pada sahabatnya, Harry Potter.

Sejak Harry menghadapi naga, hubungannya dengan Ron kembali seperti semula. Seperti sekarang, trio emas Gryffindor kembali duduk bersama untuk makan malam. Harry dan Hermione duduk berdampingan sementara Ron duduk di seberang mereka, piringnya sudah penuh dengan makanan padahal makan malam baru dimulai dua menit yang lalu.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa tidak. Sepertinya Cho pergi dengan Cedric."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau bertanya padanya?" tanya Ron lagi, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam ayam goreng.

Hermione meringis melihatnya. Berapa kali pun ia melihat cara makan Ron, dia tidak pernah benar-benar terbiasa. Bagi Hermione, cara makan Ron sangat menjijikkan. Hermione heran, karena dia melihat bagaimana Ginny, Percy, Mr dan Mrs Weasley bahkan si kembar Fred dan George makan, mereka semua tidak seperti Ron.

"Tidak. Tapi aku melihat Cho mengunjungi Cedric setelah kami menghadapi tugas pertama. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Aku hanya berasumsi." Kata Harry santai.

Harry pernah memergoki Cho dan Cedric berjalan di danau beberapa kali. Namun baru saat ia melihat Cho berlari masuk ke tenda untuk menghampiri Cedric, dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Cho dan Cedric. Jadi ia mengira mereka pasti akan pergi bersama.

"Oh oke. Jadi kau akan mengajak siapa? Daphne Greengrass? Tracey Davis? Aku tahu mereka Slytherin, tapi mereka _sangat _cantik."

Dahi Harry merengut. Greengrass dan Davis memang sangat cantik. Salah satu yang tercantik di angkatan mereka. Namun Harry tidak mau pergi bersama seseorang yang tidak membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana anehnya itu?"

"Kau terus menerus bertanya soal Harry, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tantang Hermione.

"Aku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya mengajak perempuan pergi ke pesta seperti itu!" jawab Ron.

Harry menghela nafas. Baru tadi pagi McGonagall mengumumkan tentang Yule Ball dan tekanannya sudah sangat terasa, terutama di kalangan para siswa. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengajak perempuan pergi ke pesta. Tapi, Harry sudah melihat beberapa siswa Durmstrang mengajak para siswi pergi ke pesta dansa. Dan itu tidak terlihat seribet yang Ron pikirkan.

"Aku harus membawa bunga, aku harus membuat segalanya sangat istimewa dan romantis!" kata Ron, dia terlihat frustasi dan menggigit ayam di tangannya besar-besar.

"Darimana kau dengar itu?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Fred dan George. Mereka memberiku buku tentang wanita untuk hari ulangtahunku. _12 Ways to Woo a Witch._"

Seharusnya Ron sedikit berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin dia percaya pada sesuatu yang diberikan kedua kakaknya yang terkenal sebagai biang onar? Ternyata, bukan hanya Harry saja yang berpikir seperti itu. Harry melirik Hermione yang juga melirik padanya, mereka berdua memakai ekspresi yang identik.

"Ron, dengar, gadis tidak butuh hal-hal seperti itu." Kata Hermione.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang perempuan?" tantang Ron.

Harry menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Ron dengan sepotong besar ayam di hadapannya agar ia berhenti bicara sebelum memulai adu mulut dengan Hermione.

Mulut Hermione menganga. "Apa yang aku tentang—Ron! Aku seorang perempuan!"

"Tidak. Kau Hermione." Sahut Ron tenang. Seakan ia sangat benar.

Mulut Hermione megap-megap. Jadi selama ini, Ron tidak sadar bahwa ia seorang perempuan? Dia benar-benar sebuta itu?

Harry angkat bicara sebelum Hermione meledak. "Hermione benar Ron. Kau tidak perlu semua itu hanya untuk mengajak perempuan ke pesta. Jujur dan tanya mereka. Hanya itu."

Ron mendengus. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang perempuan? Kau tidak pernah berkencan."

Kali ini Harry yang terlihat sedikit tersinggung. Harry memang tidak pernah berkencan, tapi memiliki seorang perempuan sebagai teman dekatnya sedikit banyak Harry tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan perempuan dan bagaimana bersikap di depan seorang perempuan. Hanya karena dia tidak—atau belum, mengajak seorang perempuan yang dia ingin ajak ke pesta dansa, bukan berarti dia tidak tahu apapun tentang perempuan!

"Aku bisa mengajak siapapun yang tahu dan aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak butuh buku bodoh seperti itu untuk mendapatkan teman kencan ke Yule Ball." Kata Harry kemudian.

"Yeah? Buktikan padaku." Ron memasang senyuman menyebalkan di wajahnya, seakan dia sudah memenangi perdebatan mereka.

Harry tersenyum lebar dan menoleh pada Hermione. Ia meraih tangan Hermione, menarik nafas panjang dan berkata;

"Hermione Jane Granger, maukah kau pergi ke Yule Ball bersamaku?"

Hermione terlihat kaget. Dia mengira Harry akan mengajak orang seperti Daphne Greengrass atau bahkan Fleur Delacour. Hermione tidak akan pernah mengira Harry akan memilihnya. Diam-diam, sesuatu menggelitik perut Hermione dari dalam. Ia bisa merasakan panas menjalar dari leher ke wajahnya. Kemudian dia mengikik. Hermione tidak pernah mengikik. Hermione juga mendengar Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil memekik girang di belakangnya. Dia tahu kedua gadis itu akan menyerangnya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di kamar mereka, tapi saat ini Hermione tidak peduli itu.

"Tentu Harry, aku akan pergi denganmu."

Harry tersenyum lebar, puas karena; pertama, dia akhirnya memiliki teman kencan untuk Yule Ball dan kedua karena gadis yang sangat ingin dia ajak mengatakan ya!

"Terima kasih, Hermione." Harry mengangkat tangan Hermione yang masih ia genggam mendekati bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya pelan. Harry melihat para siswa Durmstrang melakukan itu pada gadis yang mereka ajak. Tindakan Harry itu membuat Hermione mengikik lagi.

Harry menoleh pada Ron, yang melongo melihat kejadian di hadapannya tadi. Harry tersenyum lebar dan puas.

"Lihat Ron, aku tidak butuh buku itu untuk mengajak gadis ini ke pesta."


End file.
